Breakfast Kisses
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: John Munch surprises Fin with breakfast in bed. JohnxFin


Odafin woke up, jarred out of a deep sleep. Fin didn't quite know where he was or what the smell was coming from, it took a few minutes to remember. He had still been in that haze most people experience once awakening. Fin turned around in the bed to see his partner, John Munch, sitting on the bedside holding a tray in his lap, breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, syrup and some tea. He began to crack his knuckles, a morning ritual he usually did. Apparently, this was taking too long for John.

Munch cut a piece of the pancake and fed it to Fin, who simply chuckled at the sweet gesture his partner did. He took the bite, but poured the syrup over the pancake, over the fork. John Munch took the fork and sucked the syrup off, watching his partner smile. John cut another piece of the pancake, his fingers became all sticky in the process and The detective took it upon himself to suck them. Munch smiled at him as Odafin got a lustful look on his face, even with his eyes closed. Fin stuck his partner's fingers down his throat, John Munch could feel his airy moans. His mouth was warming his blood. John curled his fingers, making him retract his fingers from his mouth.

Munch grabbed Odafin's face and kissed it, once, twice. Fin was hungry for something other then breakfast. The older detective could feel his tongue tracing his lips. John Munch opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth, his tongue now traced his lower gums. John's hands dropped from Odafin's face to his waist, toying with his hip bones. Munch's tongue entered his mouth as well, their hot breath going into each other's mouths. Still lip locked, the older detective placed the tray down on the ground and crawled into bed with Fin.

Fin laid back, John on top of him. Munch continued to kiss Odafin, tongue lashing at his mouth. John Munch's tongue drove across his teeth, wandered about the tops of Fin's molars. Tickling his gums, he had no idea what this did to Odafin. Fin moved his head, his lips and tongue away from him. Fin flipped him over and got on top of him. Fin slipped his shirt off, throwing it to the side.

He lightly kissed his lips, before moving to the side of his face and down to his jaw line. Odafin nibbled a bit on the jaw bone, letting out a little moan of his partner's name, taking in John Munch's scent. Fin went up, kissed his ear, breathing into it. He moved back down, kissing his neck, only biting John Munch's neck long enough to get him to breathe sharply. Odafin kissed his lower neck and moved to John's shoulders. Lightly kissing the tops, sucking the fronts of them. All before falling into his collarbone.

Fin straddled him, leaning down to toy with his collar bone, first only brushing his lips against the bone, tenderly kissing the ends. More brushing, more taking in his scent. Fin began to hungrily kiss the collar bone, a nibble or tongue flick here and there, his hands tracing every contour of his lean, slim body. He sucked on the collar bone, careful not to use his teeth. Fin opened his eyes to look at him, still sucking. He wondered if he was enjoying this. Fin kissed down his chest and kissed his stomach, only to come back up and kiss his lips.

An open mouth kiss, Odafin was cutting to the chase and it was granted. John stuck his tongue in his mouth as well, his hands got to play this round, traveling down to his lower back. His hands went up Fin's shirt, he moaned at the touch. John began to massage in small, hard circles. His back arched the other way, a sign Fin quite enjoyed this little gift. His lower back was taunt, but unlike the rest body, it wasn't the pleasurable kind. But none of the less, Munch could feel Odafin's muscles twitch with every wave of pleasure his tongue sent him.

He apparently hit a good spot on the back and he stretched, exposing his neck over his lips. John hungrily kissed his neck, his hands fell from his back. One of Munch's hands ran over the top of his crotch, making him moan his name. John kissed Fin's lips once more and got out from bed, pulling his shirt back on. John Munch left the room, left Fin wanting more.


End file.
